


Waiting

by gaypanicintensifies



Category: K/DA - Fandom
Genre: Ahri feeling anxious about the future, Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Multi, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypanicintensifies/pseuds/gaypanicintensifies
Summary: Ahri is forced to take a break after collapsing during rehearsals. The group addresses the worries that motivate Ahri to push herself the way that she does.
Relationships: Ahri/Akali (League of Legends), Ahri/Akali/Evelynn/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Ahri/Evelynn (League of Legends), Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends), Akali/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Evelynn/Kai'Sa (League of Legends)
Kudos: 101





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Lia here~ My recent obsession with K/DA and Ahri's song I'll Show You motivated me to write my first ever fic. Hope you all like it :D Would love to get feedback from y'all so I can write more and much better fics in the future!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter! [@bokkielovemail](https://twitter.com/bokkielovemail)
> 
> Happy reading!

It’s been two days since Ahri collapsed during dance practice due to fatigue and the rest of the group have been making sure that their leader gets the proper rest that she’s been avoiding.

Easier said than done when the gumiho finds ways to sneak into her office a few floors down the group’s shared penthouse apartment, the behavior earning her the nickname “workaholic weasel” from an unimpressed Evelynn.

  


Even after Akali had carried Ahri back to her room, Kai’sa, with a tray of an affectionately prepared meal, finds herself staring at a **NOT** resting Ahri sitting with a laptop on her lap and a phone to her ear.

“…yes we'd love to do another photoshoot!” Ahri nods along, “Sounds wonderf– Kai’sa!”

Ahri jumps in surprise, ears standing in attention while her tail puffs out, having noticed the dancer standing at the doorway. “We’ll iron out the details later. Have a lovely day!” The gumiho quickly puts down the call and attempts to hide her laptop and phone under her plush blanket.

  


“What’s this about a photoshoot?” Kai’sa asks with a raised eyebrow and a small smile as she approaches Ahri’s bedside.

“Oh you know, Elle Magazine was happy with the turn out of our last collab with them and wants us on the cover of next month's issue too.” Ahri looks away from Kai'sa, trying to act natural. But Kai’sa could see in the way that her ears perk and in the swish of her tail that Ahri is excited for another opportunity to showcase her talented group.

  


Kai’sa puts down the tray she had been carrying and sits across from Ahri on the bed to catch her attention.

“Mhm… And when did they want to schedule this photoshoot?”

“Did you make this for me? Smells delicious!”

“Ahri.” Kai’sa says, trying not to smile at her girlfriend’s obvious attempt to change the subject.

“Bokkie…” Ahri begins to help herself to some of Kai’sa’s chicken noodle soup.

_“Ahri.”_

“Yes, Kai-kai?” Ahri asks innocently, tail wrapping around Kai’sa’s midriff as she enjoys her girlfriend’s superb cooking.

“Are you going to tell me when this photoshoot is going to be or am I going to have to call Evelynn?”

Ahri’s eyes go wide at the mention of their stoic yet overprotective girlfriend.

“No no no, no need! We haven’t set a date yet but I was going to pencil them in for tomorrow…”

  


Kai’sa purses her lips and furrows her brow. “Love, it’s only been a few days since you collapsed at the studio, and you haven’t been giving yourself the time to fully recover like we’ve been telling you to.”

“But there’s just so much work to be done, Kai.” Ahri says, a hint of guilt slipping into her tone at having worried her girlfriends.

“It’s not worth doing if it’s at the expense of your health, Ahri.”

  


Ahri sighs, knowing Kai’sa was right. “I know, it’s just…” She thinks back to a seemingly random day just before the group was set to announce the release of the All Out EP.

_“What’s next for the group?”_

_“It’s been months since the release of POP/STARS!”_

_“Can we expect a comeback from K/DA any time soon?”_

  


“We never left. In the two years between POP/STARS and More, we had been carefully planning our next moves, writing songs, meeting with other artists, doing interviews, traveling the world! Basically busting our butts off to create music that stays true not just to the group, but to our voices as individual artists.”

“And we did great.” Ahri looks to Kai’sa who’s giving her a comforting smile.

Ahri returns Kai’sa’s smile with her own, albeit more tired. “We did phenomenal. I know this, I do. Our fans are so supportive and we’ve been getting nothing but positive feedback but. Sometimes I feel like if I let up even for one second, everyone’s going to forget.

What if another two years pass by? Three? Four? Will anyone still be there to listen to what we have to say?”

  


“Then we’ll make them listen, darling.”

Ahri and Kai’sa turn towards the doorway of Ahri’s suite to see Evelynn with her hand on her hip, looking at the pair over her glasses. Akali is standing next to Evelynn with her chin up and arms crossed, seemingly ready to throw hands at whoever had upset the group’s precious foxy.

“Yeah what Eve said!” Akali chimes in. “Even if we gotta be bigger, louder, brighter. Think people will be able to look away when I'm spitting bars faster than Kai'sa can drop that bass?" Akali looks mischievously at Kai'sa to which she just rolls her eyes fondly.

“Besides darling, you didn’t leave behind that godawful pop princess act only to have you work yourself to the bone, even if it is for something you love doing.”

“All of this,” Kai’sa gestures around the room, “it can wait. We can be on next week’s interview, next month’s front cover, be next year’s chart-topping group. Take the time that you need, Ahri.” Kai’sa looks to the two girls who’ve joined them on Ahri’s bed.

  


“We can wait too.”


End file.
